Journies
by Joshua Kenni
Summary: PG-13 as always for language and various other things. Spoiler warnings. -NOTE- Artistic Liscense at work, Not word for word events. Read the authors notes for details. Cave of Trials.
1. Chapter 1

For several minutes, all they could see was white.  Then the Synard burst out of the clouds and roared across blue open sky.  From his vantage point, he could see Fun City, Armlock, Giveaway…almost all of the cities on this artificial world could be seen from this height.  He remembered the past few weeks, visiting the various places, discovering new caverns, meeting new "I still think we could've taken his on" adventures.  He knew that they had a job to "We're almost out of supplies at is" would achieve it.

It was becoming too hard to think, so Claude joined the conversation.  He turned to Chisato.  "We have four blueberries, one blackberry and no supplemental other supplies.  We need to go to central city, take a break, _and then go kick Indalacios ass.  Okay?"_

Chisato looked unfazed and irritated.  "We lost a day just by coming down that tower.  We'll lose a night by resting.  And we'll lose another day by going back up.  For all we know, he's invoking the crest of annihilation as we speak.  Supplies or not, we had to try.  At least to save some time."

Ashton spoke up.  "I'd rather not die, thank you.  Claude's right, we stand no chance against Indalacio without supplies.  We're this world, and countless other worlds, last hope.  We can spare a day."

Chisato just slunked and lay down on the back of the beast.  Claude turned his head back to the Synard and yelled, "Central City!"  The wings soared outwards from hover to speed, and they shot across the sky like a bullet.  The feeling, the rush, it never got old.  Not for Claude.

The Synard slowed down as the buildings came into view, and touched down a slight distance from them.  They hopped off of her back, and she bounded off after a rabbit.  Claude wasn't worried, he knew she'd be back, and he knew she could defend herself if necessary.  He chuckled at the thought of some gorilla taking on that huge beast.  That would be the shortest fight ever.  He ran to catch up with Rena as they walked into the huge courtyard.

Rena spoke first. "All right, it's too late to try and go back to the tower today.  Let's split up so we can get supplies faster.  Ashton, you and Chisato should go gather berries, resurrection bottles, all of the essentials.  Claude and I will go look for raw materials for foods, paintings, and etcetera.  Let's meet at the inn when we're finished.  Everyone agree?"

They all nodded, and Chisato pulled Ashton down the square, jabbering a mile a minute about random things.  Ashton looked pleadingly at Claude, but all he could do was shrug.  _Such an odd couple, those too…chatty and quiet.  At least they both fight well.  He shrugged again and just was happy that he got to spend time alone with Rena for a change._

Claude and Rena walked steadily around the plaza, picking up artist's supplies, unprepared foods, metals; things they could refine in the towers should worse come to worse.  The wisemen's guardians no longer scratched them, so they wouldn't need to use many supplies on the way up.

Claude was pulling out some money to pay for machine packs when Rena walked up next to him, leaning against him.  "Claude, we should see if Chisato is in her office.  Maybe she's working and not picking up our supplies."  Claude just rolled his eyes and agreed.

Claude walked after her, bags in hand.  They'd been successful in collecting supplies, and they'd meet up with the other two later, assuming Chisato wasn't where they hope she wasn't.  They really needed those supplies.  They sifted around the crowds of the large city before entering the City Office.

Rena skipped through the doors, oblivious to just about anything.  Claude almost followed her lead until something caught his eye.  In the corner, a young looking girl was sitting against a support pole, resting.  Claude recognized her vaguely.

"Rena," he called to her.  She stopped and walked back to him.  "Do you recognize that girl?  I've seen her before, somewhere."

Rena peered at the girl, then her eyes widened.  "I do remember her…from Clik.  That's Filia!  But how did-" 

The girl stood at the sound of her name.  She slowly got to her feet and walked towards them.  "The heroes, I take it.  I trust…you remember me?"  She then grabbed on to the support, nearly collapsing.

"Filia, you're hurt!"  Claude yelled.  Rena began chanting something.

"NO!"  Filia yelled.  She took a coin out of her pocket and threw it at Rena, hitting her on the head and effectively breaking her concentration.  "Please, don't help me…"

Claude and Rena looked at her curiously.

"Actually…you _can help me.  There is a way."_

"How?"  Claude asked.

"Kill…me." 

Rena gasped; Claude took his hand away from his sword.  "What the hell for?" 

"Please…there's no time.  I talked to Narl…he'll tell you…he'll be awake soon…"

"Please," Rena yelled, "Tell us why!"

"Indal…father…I am a limiter, he will use me when he awakens his true power…please, destroy me!  If you want to save the world and your own small lives, defeat me!"

Claude and Rena looked at each other for a moment, and then sighed in unison.  Claude walked to her, unsheathing the weapon that'd been forged for him, glowing bright blue.  "Bow…your head."  She complied, and he raised his sword about his head.  _Forgive me, Tr-_

Before he finished his thought, a bright white shot out from Filia, knocking Claude back against Rena.  Filia didn't flinch, she only looked sad.  From her, a shadow grew outwards…the shadow in the shape of the last Wiseman.  Rena shuddered.

The white light diminished, and not to their surprise, Filia wasn't there.  They looked around in hopes they might see her, but there wasn't a trace.  Filia was gone.

~


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't order Alcohol.  That drink impeded their judgement, and two of them were underage.  So, three waters and a carrot juice later, the four somber warriors of the galaxy glumly stared at each other.  Claude and Rena had already explained what'd happened, and they'd all taken it well.  Well...except for...

"'Then we'll go and kick Indalacio's ass'.  Isn't that what you said, Claude?"

Claude looked up.  "How could we have ever known?"

"We were strong enough to take on Indalacio.  We didn't need to waste our time coming here, and now Indalacio is even stronger?  We could never beat him now.  I think we inadvertently handed the universe to him."  Chisato had said 'we', but Claude knew she meant it as a personal attack on him.

"Okay, Chisato, suppose we did fight Indalacio.  Then Filia never would've been distracted by us, and Indalacio would've gotten to her faster.  Then we would've been fighting a stronger-possibly much stronger-Wiseman, uninformed and unsupplied.  We would've lost just as easily as we might, but now we have a much better chance of winning through being prepared."

Chisato reluctantly nodded and took a drink of her juice.  "Regardless, the fact of the matter is that we're now officially too weak to win.  We should go back to the battle simulator and train.  We have information on the Wisemen now, so the battles should be more effective in training."

Ashton nodded solemnly.  "So we'll have to leave early in the morning tomorrow.  It's too late to go to Fun City tonight.  We should get to bed early, and wake up an hour before sunrise."

It might've seemed early, but they all knew it was necessary.  They couldn't waste any more time, too many people were depending on them.  So they all stood and walked up the stairs, until Claude felt a tug on his shirt.  Rena was gently pulling him back down the stairs, and he complied.  The two of them walked side-by-side out the door and leaned against the steel fence.  Claude shut his eyes.

"Claude...what if we don't make it?  What if he's too strong for us?"

Claude put his hand on her shoulder.  "We will win, Rena."

Rena put her hand on his and looked at him.  "We have to win, Claude.  We have to."

They sat near the fence for a short while, then walked up to their room for a restless night of sleep.  Tomorrow was a big day for them.

~


	3. Chapter 3

They could see Fun City's lights quite easily from the air.  In a city-turned-amusement park that ran all day and all night, getting into the coliseum wouldn't be a problem this early in the morning.  As they got closer to the city, they head the ever familiar music that played through the streets...the same music that had turned all of their nerves into nothingness the last time they trained there.

"Think if we ask nicely enough we can get them to turn this crap off near the Coliseum?" Chisato asked as the Synard touched down near the Fun City gates.

Rena shrugged.  "Maybe they owe it to us to just stop that racket." 

Claude smiled and hopped off the Synard's back.  They all walked together towards the park gate, getting the ever-present "Hello, welcome to Fun City!  Oh, I see you have an N.F.I.D!  Come right in!"  Claude was surprised that the attendant managed to look surprised every time they entered.  Ashton was the only who said "Thanks" as he walked by.

Hundreds of balloons were wrapped tightly to the street lights.  Streamers of a hundred different colors were falling onto the roar at all times.  Street venders continually harassing street goers to buy their new wares.  If we weren't so busy, Claude thought to himself, I'd like to relax here one day.

The smell of dried blood and sweat assaulted their noses as they entered the coliseum.  They looked at each other blinkingly...last time they were here, the air was crisp and clean.  Claude noticed the attendant was looking at him, so he turned to talk.  "Hello, we need the battle simulator set up."

The attendant looked confused for a minute, and then was racked with shock.  "The heroes!  Oh my God, I'm sorry!  Certainly, of course...!  Let me just get someone who can help you!"  The clerk opened a pad in the floor near his desk, and he walked down the stairs, tripping every couple of steps.

"Easily impressed?" Rena asked.

"Get used to it.  We're almost celebrities," Ashton replied.  

A minute passed, and then an older man walked up the stairs.  He straightened his garb before answering.  "I'm sorry, but it will be about two hours before we can re-setup the simulator."

Chisato was the first to speak up.  "We don't have time!  We have to get going and training!"

"I'm sorry, miss, but we can't go any faster.  Please bear with us,

"Thank you", Claude said, effectively halting Chisato.  "Please tell us when it is ready."

"Will do, sir."  The man slowly walked back down the stairs.

None of the group said anything.  Ashton began to walk out to the coliseum seats, followed by the others.  Only after they'd all taken a seat did anyone say anything.

"I hope they get done soon," Rena said.

"Me too," Chisato replied, flicking away a bug.

Claude wasn't paying attention.  Instead, he stood up and walked around the perimeter of the games.  He eventually had made his way to the other side, and then stopped in front of a little old man.

"Hello," said Claude.

"G'day." replied the man.

"I heard you yelling something from the other side, what is it?"

"Oh, simply a little VR.  I don't think you'd be that interested.  

"Is that so?  Why?

The man shrugged.  "You all look like you've seen enough things that are quite real enough compared to this."

"Try us.  We've got two hours to waste."

The man pondered it a moment.  "Well...alright.  But you must know beforehand, although the world is not real at all, if you die there, you will die here.  The body cannot live without the mind."

Rena spoke up.  "Claude, a minute?"

Claude walked back near his group.  "Claude," Rena said, "is this safe?  Trusting some old man?"

"Why wouldn't it be?  It's just VR.  Besides, maybe it'll make time go by a little faster then just sitting here watching the fights."

The group finally agreed, and Claude walked back over to the man and told him they were ready.  He smiled and handed them all small silver disks, about the size of a money coin.

"Please place the disks on your temples.  When you're ready, raise your hand, and I will begin."

They all obeyed, and after Ashton raised his hand, the man pushed a tiny switch.  Instantly, Claude's eyes filled with a bright light.  For a moment, he thought the man had blinded him.  But it gradually receded, and around him were luscious green grass and the smell of fresh rising bread.  Behind him was a lake, and beyond that was the unmistakable sight of the forest...

"Shingo Forest.  Arlia.  I'm in Arlia!"

~


	4. Chapter 4

Rena, Ashton and Chisato appeared beside Claude, all looking as equally confused as he did. A moment ago, the reek of sweat and blood from the coliseum had assaulted their nostrils...and now, only the scent of bloomingly flowers was present in the air. Chisato glanced around nervously.  
  
"What is this place? Where are we?"  
  
Claude glanced over at her, suddenly realizing that she had never been on the small world the group called "Expel". She had definately heard of it through their travels, but it was quite a different story to see it in person. That is, if they were all really "seeing" anything, anyways, in this virtual world.  
  
"Chisato, apparently we're in Expel, our old world," Claude explained. "I'm not sure how, but that old man has sent us back here through virtual reality."  
  
Chisato looked up at the sky. "It's muggy here."  
  
"Pigya!!!!"  
  
The four adventurers jumped as the loud noise pierced their ears. They turned around and noticed a small creature that had not been there before. It looked like a small penguin, shaded entirely purple with a patch of white on it's underbelly. It sang a wordless song and ran circles around his fenced-in area. Ashton bent down and glanced at the birds neck. It wore a colar with a bright yellow tag on it. On the tag the words "Vern Vern" were etched.  
  
"Pigiu! Pigyu, pigyu, pigyu?"  
  
"I don't understand," Claude replied.  
  
"Pigiu, pigyu." The litle animal showed no signs of caring whether Claude understand him or not. The bird looked over at Ashton curiously. "Pigiu! Pigyu, pigyu, pigyu?"  
  
Ashton smiled softly and patted the bird on it's head. "You're silly, Vern Vern!"  
  
The bird's demeanor physically changed. What was once a happy singing animal was now an enraged beast. "Pigu! Pigya!!!" The bird ran several circles around the fenced in area...and then charged directly at Ashton. "Pigya!!" The bird slammed into the fence, sending incredible shockwaves out in the direction of the three-headed swordsman. His eyes grew wide as the impact sent him careening across the horizon into the sky. The group stared up at him until he was no longer visible in the harsh Expellian sunlight.  
  
"Well," Chisato muttered, "There goes Ashton."  
  
"Pigyu," the Vern Vern replied. He resumed his song and pranced around in circles.  
  
"Best not to annoy that thing," Rena said slowly. "Shall we give Chistato the tour of the village?"  
  
Chisato looked dumbfounded. "Aren't you worried about Ashton? And since when do we have time to give and take tours?"  
  
Claude shrugged. "Ashton's from this world too. He knows his way around. And as for your second question, we don't. She's right, Rena. We need to find out if there's anything here that can help us, or we need to head back to Fun City."  
  
Rena nodded. "Well, let's at least visit my old house. I miss my mother."  
  
The trio made their way towards the modest childhood home of Rena's. Westa was happy to see them all, of course, and she took well to the new red-headed girl she hadn't met before. Claude tried to tell her all he could about their adventure, leaving out the part where he watched as the Wise Men set plans into motion to destroy Expel. Westa pretending to sound as interested as the group was. The whole story was a lot to take in, and the group knew it better than anyone.  
  
Their visit was cut short, however, by a knock at the door. Westa was the one who answered it.  
  
"Can I help you?" the women asked the man who stood before her.  
  
"No, Ma'am, I'm just here to tell you to stay indoors. A rather vicious animal has appeared outside of the town gates, and it's attacking anyone who tries to get near it."  
  
Claude stood from where he'd been sitting. "Can you describe the creature?"  
  
The man glanced over at Claude. "It's difficult to describe. It's like a dragon, made of metal. It breathes fire, and can fly a good distance. It's quite dangerous, sir, I'd keep my distance."  
  
Claude pushed past the man, completely ignoring his warning. Rena and Chisato exchanged looks, then followed Claude. Before they'd made any good distance, they saw a familiar face running up towards them. Ashton looked a bit winded. Even his two dragon heads looked like they were panting.  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"Walk and talk, Ashton. We need to take care of a monster problem."  
  
The quartet made their way towards the town gate, chatting about Ashton's trip. The brightness of the day seemed real enough to all of them, and they stopped to get a bit of water before making their way out of the town.  
  
"So," Ashton concluded, "that little Vern-Vern creature is the exit from virtual reality. The old man apologized for not making that clear."  
  
"Let's return to it after we're done here, then," Claude said, between sips of water.  
  
"That's not all," Ashton said. "Apparently, only a second had passed in Energy Nede since we'd gone into virtual reality."  
  
Chisato looked up at him. "How is that possible?"  
  
"I didn't ask for a technical explanation. But I confirmed it. The time we spend here doesn't add up right in real life."  
  
"All right," Claude said, "that means that we don't need to be in any hurry. Let's go out and defeat the monster, then we'll travel to Linga and try and get any clues about defeating Indelacio."  
  
The group finished their drinks, and walked towards the exit of the town. It didn't take too long to find the "monster" that the man had spoken of. A group of men had surrounded the beast, attempting to stab it with long metal spears. The beast paid no attention and instead shot fire from its throat at one of the men, catching him on fire instantly. He ran around crazed until a fellow helper doused him. Claude internally sighed that this was the best line of defense in Arlia.  
  
The creature did notice them, however. As soon as it saw the group, it bounded over the circle of men and rose high up in the air. Rena put her hand up to block the heat of the sun. "Is it going to attack us?"  
  
Claude shook his head, however, and glanced up to where the creature had flown. "HEY!" he yelled, "Come back here!"  
  
The creature obediently landed in front of the group. Although facial expressions were hard to see on the creature, it almost seemed like it was smiling.  
  
The Synard was there to help. 


End file.
